Occasion manquée
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. AtobeYuuta pour Eleawin. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que yuuta ne savait plus comment il s'était retrouvé devant Atobe avec une tasse de thé...


**_Drabble_****_ cadeau pour Eleawin_**

**Titre** : Occasion manquée  
**Couple** : Atobe/Yuuta  
**Thème** : Victime

Il se demanda encore comment il s'était fait embarquer dans cette histoire…  
Mizuki complotait encore un de ces coups foireux qui, comme de bien entendu, avait encore foiré. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui explique un jour qu'espionner une équipe adverse peut se faire autrement que dans des buissons ou des arbres… Tiens, il lui offrirait une paire de puissantes jumelles pour son prochain anniversaire, ça serait beaucoup d'argent à sortir d'un coup mais il y gagnerait sûrement beaucoup en confort si son senpaï décidait de squatter des toits d'immeubles proches plutôt que des buissons.  
Mais les choses s'étaient passées tellement vite qu'il était incapable de se souvenir du pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait maintenant assis devant une tasse de thé en face d'Atobe. Atobe qui avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, limite prédateur…  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, Yuuta aurait préféré que son senpaï soit avec lui sur le champ.  
Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et voulant s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible mais ne souhaitant pas paraître impoli en face d'Atobe.

- Yuuta-kun… Commença Atobe d'un ton doucereux.  
- Ou… Oui ? Répondit-il nerveusement.  
- As-tu finis ton thé ?

Yuuta loucha sur la tasse qu'il triturait entre ses mains. A part de brûler le bout des doigts avec, il n'en avait pas fait grand-chose, il n'avait pas bu une goutte du liquide ambré qui la remplissait.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda Keigo.  
- Euh… C'est que… Je ne suis pas trop thé…  
- Pas de problème, je ne vais pas te forcer mais… Que dirais-tu alors que l'on aille dans un endroit plus… Confortable que celui là ?  
- Euh… Je…

Il fut sauvé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à Atobe avant de décrocher. Ah, aniki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Oh ! … Oui oui, j'arrive aussi vite que je peux !

Il raccrocha rapidement et s'excusa devant le capitaine de Hyotei tout en cherchant des yeux la sortie du parc.

- Je suis désolé, Atobe-san, il faut que je parte, c'est urgent ! C'est ma sœur elle a eut un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital…  
- … Je comprends parfaitement, répondit le brun avant de sortir à son tour son portable. Allo oui, apportez-moi une voiture sur le champ, c'est urgent !

Yuuta remercia grandement Atobe avant de s'engager dans la limousine que le capitaine lui avait fait apporter.  
Il avisa du regard les gateaux secs qui ornaient le bar interieur de la voiture, avant de s'en servir un. Il se nota mentalement de remercier son frère pour les conseils anti-dragueur qu'il lui avait appris contre son gré. Ca venait de lui servir finalement...  
Il s'installa plus confortablement dans la voiture en attendant d'arriver chez lui.

* * *

Le soir, dans le bas le plus côté du coin, Atobe cuvait son échec à grand renfort de cocktails sans sucre.  
Un grand rouquin vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'aborda.

- Oh, tu as une petite mine toi ce soir… Ta victime du jour s'est dérobée à ton pouvoir ?  
- Ma victime, comme tu le dis si bien, a eu une si bonne raison de partir que je n'ai vraiment rien pu faire pour le retenir…  
- Oh, mon pôv' chou… Le plaignit-il.  
- Garde ta pitié pour toi, Sengoku, et fourres-toi-la bien profond !  
- Je préférerais fourrer autre chose autre part moi, susurra le rouquin à son oreille.  
- Pas d'humeur… Grommela-t-il en réponse.  
- Oh, ma chance m'aurait-elle fait faux bond aujourd'hui ? S'interrogea Sengoku. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'un bel apollon tel que moi pour te consoler ?

Atobe le jugea de bas en haut du regard avant de se relever du comptoir où il était avachi. Finalement, ça serait mieux de finir avec ce grand guignol plutôt que se morfondre seul dans son lit.

- Allez, on va chez moi… Fit-il en quittant son tabouret et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Lucky ! S'exclama le tennisman boxeur en le suivant.

Atobe éloigna d'un coup sec la main qu'il avait essayé de passer autour de sa taille.

- Pas de familiarités, grogna-t-il.  
- Si tu veux, n'amour, si tu veux.

Si c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour lui garder sa dignité, il n'allait pas pousser sa chance avec un geste de trop, il aurait toutes les occasions possibles de toucher la peau pâle quand ils seraient chez Keigo.  
Il s'en léchait déjà les lèvres d'avance.

**FIN.**


End file.
